Wakanda
by equinocio
Summary: Sentado em um bar/karaokê, no início de sua 2 garrafa de Tequila, T'Challa se deu conta de que não era assim tão forte no quesito bebidas. Mas quando o rei de Wakanda decidiu subir ao palco e fazer sua versão de “Havana”, anunciando a todos do recinto que teria o Soldado Invernal como segunda voz, Bucky concluiu que deveria ter ficado em casa.


No começo de sua segunda garrafa de tequila, T'Challa se lembrou do fim.

 _— Você sabe que eu teria lutado ao seu lado se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer. Eu só fiquei do lado dos X-Men para tentar impedir que algo assim acontecesse novamente._

 _Ororo estava deslumbrante, como sempre fora, mas ele estava tão decidido a aquele momento que nada iria abalar sua decisão; e parou apenas pra respirar fundo entre uma frase e outra antes de enfim dizê-las._

 _— Você é livre para permanecer com os X-Men por quanto tempo quiser, Ororo. O nosso casamento foi anulado pelo Alto Sacerdote do Clã Pantera. Você não é mais a minha esposa._

 _— O Alto Sacerdote do Clã Pantera? — Viu as sobrancelhas da mulher se unirem em confusão. — Mas… Você é o Alto Sacerdote._

 _— Por favor, não venha mais aqui._

E foi desse jeito que os seis anos do Casamento do Século se acabaram em questão de segundos.

•••

— Eu sinto tanta falta dela, Bucky. Por que eu fiz aquilo? Por que eu a mandei embora?

— Talvez porque achou ser certo, Luke. Não pegue tão pesado consigo mesmo.

Pantera largou de lado a recém aberta garrafa de tequila e lançou um olhar torto na direção do vingador, fazendo um esforço absurdo por cima de seu orgulho para se lembrar que, naquele território, ele não era ninguém além de Luke Charles, o professor americano; e não T'Challa, o rei de Wakanda.

— Certo. — Prosseguiu o homem, bebendo direto da garrafa. — Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Ela era o certo pra mim, sabe? Sorte grande de uma vez na vida. Fui um idiota.

— Se você se sente tão culpado assim, porque não tenta reatar?

Bucky tentava ao máximo parecer interessado na conversa do rival — perguntando a si mesmo quando as coisas haviam mudado de uma luta para uma conversa regada a álcool e petiscos num bar karaokê, em pleno domingo —, mas muito atento às moças do bar, que iam e vinham com comidas e bebidas em mãos; e sempre que conseguia lhes chamar a atenção, ele pedia um pouco de cada.

— Eu tentei. Mas ela tem a cabeça tão dura quanto vibranium, um dos motivos por eu ter gostado dela. Faz a si mesma num copo com água.

— O que disse?

T'Challa levou a mão à frente do rosto e soluçou. Estava começando a falar demais, e era melhor manter a boca ocupada se não quisesse soltar mais do que deveria. E assim, a segunda garrafa de bebida ficava um pouco mais vazia, a cada gole.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Ah. Certo.

A mente do soldado trabalhava com os dados da última missão que havia feito, antes de ter sido encontrado pelo submarino russo e um tempo depois ter recuperado as memórias. Pensava na vida que levava agora ao lado dos vingadores; pensava na quantidade de vezes que Luke dissera que amava a ex mulher, só naquela noite; pensava nos olhares que a Viúva dava de soslaio para o capitão; pensava no capitão; coisas que não deveriam, de jeito nenhum ocupar sua mente. Pediu mais uma rodada de petiscos.

— Você canta, Barnes?

— Não… Por quê?

O terno creme do homem agora descansava no encosto da cadeira, e Bucky não acreditou quando viu Luke seguir em direção ao microfone e abrir botão por botão da camisa social branca, subiu no palco e jogou a peça na cara de uma das mulheres ali da frente — ela não pareceu se incomodar.

— Mas o que esse filho da puta pensa que tá fazendo?

O homem agora abria a fivela do cinto, fazendo aquela dança ridícula que fazem os gogoboys ao tirar uma peça de roupa. Jogou o cinto na frente do palco, e mais uma vez, ninguém pareceu se importar. Flashes de câmera surgiam aos poucos nas mesas, a clientela pronta pra gravar o show da noite.

— Meu nome é Luke Charles e eu gostaria de cantar uma música...

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira, cara...

— ...com ninguém menos que o Soldado Invernal.

Um holofote se acendeu acima da mesa do vingador, que continuou comendo seus petiscos como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um engano. Tentou beber um gole da cerveja e amaldiçoou a todos quando apenas uma gota foi o que caiu dali.

— **_Hey._**

T'Challa ia em sua direção, a mão estendida pra ele segurando um microfone enquanto gingava os ombros — fazendo qualquer coisa entre a dança da minhoca e passos no ritmo cubano — e mexendo a cabeça quando a introdução de Havana começou a tocar, tendo a letra reformada pelo Pantera.

— **_Wakanda, ooh na na._**

— Cara, eu não vou cantar essa porra com você.

— **_Half_** ** _of my heart is in Wakanda, ooh na na._**

— Eu nem gosto da Camilla Cabello, seu arrombado.

— **_She took me back to Egypt and Kenya, oh na na na. All but my heart is in Wakanda, there's somethin' 'bout her manners…_**

Luke olhava pra ele com expectativa nos olhos, ansioso e balançando a mão. Bucky passou os olhos da cerveja vazia que tinha nas mãos para a garrafa de tequila ainda cheia à sua frente, e então ao microfone. Se tivesse ficado em casa, ao menos estaria atualizando as séries do Netflix. Bebeu dois grandes goles da bebida ardente e pegou o microfone da mão do Pantera, que sorriu abertamente. O público gritou quando o Soldado disse os versos restantes da introdução, mesmo aquela não sendo a sua deixa.

— **_…Wakanda, ooh na na._**

E então o show começou.

 ** _"She didn't walk up with that: How you doin'?_**

 ** _(When she came in the room)_**

 ** _She said there's a lot of men I can do with_**

 ** _(But I can't without you)_**

 ** _I knew her forever in a minute_**

 ** _(That summer night in June)_**

 ** _And Shaman says she got malo in her_**

 ** _She got me feelin' like"_**

 ** _"Ooh, ooh, ooh oh oh_**

 ** _I knew it when I met her_**

 ** _I loved her when I left her_**

 ** _Got me feelin' like_**

 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh oh oh_**

 ** _And then I had to tell her_**

 ** _I had to go, oh na na na na na"_**

 ** _"Wakanda, ooh na na (ayy)_**

 ** _Half of my heart is in Wakanda, ooh na na (ayy, ayy)_**

 ** _She took me back to Egypt and Kenya, oh na na na_**

 ** _All but my heart is in Wakanda_**

 ** _My heart is in Wakanda (ayy)_**

 ** _Wakanda, ooh na na"_**

T'Challa apontou pra Bucky, afastando o microfone do rosto e dizendo que aquela seria sua vez.

— Mas eu não sei que porra vou fazer. Sou péssimo no rap.

— Rap é improviso, vai logo.

— ** _T'Challa…_**

 ** _"Direct from Brooklyn, the Winter Soldier, mmm_**

 ** _Out of the freezer and without an arm, damn_**

 ** _(From Brooklyn)_**

 ** _I stick on the Captain like that collant (the costume)_**

 ** _Hey, and I'll not get out of it, like Tony Stark (here you go, ayy)_**

 ** _I woke up with all in white, no memory_**

 ** _But there was Steve (for me)_**

 ** _He waited for me (then what?)_**

 ** _And now I'm backing vocal here in a bar (wait up)_**

 ** _This isn't history in the making' of me (not me)_**

 ** _Too drunk, it's about this guy on my side here_**

 ** _I should be in my house now (not here)_**

 ** _But since I'm here, sing the chorus with me, let's go"_**

A plateia já aplaudia de pé antes mesmo do final da música, cantando junto a versão reformada por Luke, assobiando e mandando beijos aos dois em cima do palco. Bucky se pegou dançando ao lado de T'Challa, que agora estava sem os sapatos. Passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do homem de Wakanda e se pôs a cantar a parte final da música.

 ** _"Wakanda, ooh na na (ayy)_**

 ** _Half of my heart is in Wakanda, ooh na na (oh, ooh)_**

 ** _She took me back to Egypt and Kenya, oh na na na (oh, no)_**

 ** _All but my heart is in Wakanda (huh?)_**

 ** _My heart is in Wakanda (ayy)_**

 ** _Wakanda, ooh na na_**

 ** _Ooh na na, oh na na na_**

 ** _Take me back, back, back like_**

 ** _Ooh na na, oh na na na_**

 ** _Take me back, back, back like_**

 ** _Ooh na na, oh na na na_**

 ** _Take me back, back, back like_**

 ** _Ooh na na, oh na na na_**

 ** _Take me back, back, back"_**

 ** _"Yeah, ayy_**

 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh oh oh_**

 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh oh oh_**

 ** _Take me back to my Wakanda"_**

Bucky jurou ver um tecido negro voar diante dos seus olhos, mas preferiu não checar nada, achando ser sua imaginação. Estava afoito demais com a apresentação e aquele era seu momento. T'Challa colocou toda a emoção que tinha pra cantar a última parte do refrão da música, e na frente da plateia, uma senhora desmaiou.

 ** _"Wakanda, ooh na na_**

 ** _Half of my heart is in Wakanda, ooh na na (yeah)_**

 ** _She took me back to Egypt and Kenya, oh na na na (ayy, ayy)_**

 ** _All but my heart is in Wakanda_**

 ** _My heart is in Wakanda (ayy)_**

 ** _Wakanda, ooh na na (uh huh)"_**

 ** _"Oh na na na (na na, yay)_**

 ** _Oh na na na_**

 ** _Oh na na na_**

 ** _(No, no, no, take me back)"_**

O Soldado foi atingido no rosto por uma cinta liga vermelha, achando graça do rumo que a noite havia tomado. Não imaginou que a noite seria assim tão divertida, e se desculpou mentalmente com a conta de usuário na Netflix por tê-la deixado sozinha. Prometeu a si mesmo que assim que chegasse em casa, faria maratona de _TheExpanse_.

Balançou a cabeça pra clarear os pensamentos e cheirou a cinta liga, aprovando o perfume.Talvez The Expanse tivesse que esperar um pouco. Se curvou em agradecimento à morena que descobriu ter lhe jogado a peça, mas ela não olhava pra ele; e sim sorria de uma forma beirando a obscenidade para o cara ao seu lado. Acompanhou o olhar da mulher e se arrependeu amargamente por ter visto o que nem em 80 anos desejava ver.

— Mas que desgraça, Luke!

— Hnm? O quê?

— Quando foi que você tirou a porra da cueca?

 ** _"Oh na na na_**

 ** _Wakanda, ooh na na"_**


End file.
